Elite (School for the talented)
by Random915
Summary: New School Year, New Kids, Problems arise, Friendships will be broken and Love will Blossom. Musa, Flora, Layla, Nabu, Timmy and Sky have been best friends for as long as they can remember but coming to a new school could cause many problems for them.. Characters may seem a bit OOC. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Musa POV**

"Looks like we arrived extra early," Timmy noted as we entered the deserted courtyard of our new school.

"Well Nabu and I are going to go and practice our duet if that's alright with you guys," Layla says.

"Just meet us back here at the courtyard ten minutes before school starts," I yelled as they left hand in hand.

"Timmy and I are going to go and check out the school mainly the gym and computer room," Sky said as we reached the door to the school.

"I am going to check out the gymnastic hall wanna come," Flora asked.

"I was going to go and practice my vocals.." I said feeling bad.

"That's fine Muse as long as you sign up with for cheerleading with me since Layla's taking boxing," Flora said leaving before I could protest.

"Oh God I am not look forward to that," I moaned as I put my stuff in my new locker.

A map across the hallway caught my eyes.

Hmmm..Lunch Room..Gym..Computer Room..Music Room..Check that out later.

I continued to scan the map...Dance Studios.

Perfect! I took a map from the mini extra pile. Wow, this school is bigger than all my houses in America put together.

After half an hour of searching I finally found the Studios , there was Studio A and B.

It was an enormous room and one wall was a mirror and the one with the door had an enormous window. It had everything a dance studio would need.

I took out my IPod and earplugs and put on Telephone by Lady Gaga.

Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
>I can't hear a thing<br>I have got no service  
>In the club, you say? say?<br>Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
>You're breakin' up on me<br>Sorry I cannot hear you  
>I'm kinda busy<br>Kinda busy  
>Kinda busy<br>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy

Just a second  
>It's my favorite song they're gonna play<br>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
>You should've made some plans with me<br>You knew that I was free  
>And now you won't stop calling me<br>I'm kinda busy

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>Stop callin'<br>Stop callin'  
>I don't wanna think anymore<br>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
>Stop callin'<br>Stop callin'  
>I don't wanna talk anymore<br>I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

_[Chorus:]_  
>Stop telephonin' me<br>(Stop telephonin' me)  
>I'm busy<br>(I'm busy)  
>Stop telephonin' me<br>(Stop telephonin' me)  
>Can call all you want but there's no one home<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
>Out in the club<br>And I'm sipping that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Call all you want, but there's no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Out in the club  
>And I'm sipping that bubb<br>And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
>Won't make me leave no faster<br>Put my coat on faster  
>Leave my girls no faster<br>I should've left my phone at home  
>'Cause this is a disaster<br>Calling like a collector  
>Sorry, I cannot answer<p>

Not that I don't like you  
>I'm just at a party<br>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing

Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<br>'Cause I'll be dancin'  
>I'll be dancin'<br>I'll be dancin'  
>Tonight I'm not takin' no calls<br>'Cause I'll be dancin'

_[Pre-Chorus x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[x3]_  
>My telephone<br>Ma ma ma telephone  
>'Cause I'm out in the club<br>And I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<p>

I sang and danced my heart out but I felt as if someone was watching.

(We're sorry, we're sorry  
>The number you have reached<br>Is not in service at this time  
>Please check the number, or try your call again)<p>

As it finished I heard clapping. I turned around to see a guy around my age 18 strong, hot, tall ,did I mention super hot.

I haven't payed attention to males except my bros Nabu, Sky and Timmy and my dad. Not after Him. I can't even remember the meaning of hot.

"That was awesome." he said," and hot."

"Errr..Thanks?" I said not sure what to say.

"Riven by the way ,super cool and hot, star basketball player, guy **every** single girl in school wants to date-" he began winking.

"Musa." I said cutting him off.

Finally it's time to go and meet Layla, Flora, Timmy, Nabu and Sky.

I ignored him as I grabbed my bag and left.

"See ya later." he calls.

"Piss off." I yell.

"What took you so long?" Layla asked as I linked arms with her and Flora.

"Some annoying player," I said grumpily.

"Sounds like you don't want to talk about it," Flora says as we entered the school halls.

I nod.

"Guys, I think I'm going to get lucky this year," Sky laughed as some girls looked at him and giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"What lesson do you have first? I have double dance." Flora says.

"So do I." Layla and I chorused.

"We have double Singing." Timmy groaned.

"Hey don't diss singing," I said to him sticking my tongue out.

He stuck his out back as the guys and him left.

We headed for the girls locker room but not before bringing our dance bag with us containing clothes and a water bottle.

We bought our own clothes for dance though we had to wear our big, black hoodies which said elite in white.

I wore black Nike sports leggings and under my baggy hoodie I wore a white Nike sports bra.

We arrived at the dance studio I was practicing in this morning.

There weren't many people there no more than 20 girls.

"Good Morning kids as some of you may know I am Ms. James the head of dance. Today you will be getting into trios you may pick and practice a short dance after that I will join up 2 groups and you will put your dance together and later perform it. You may begin." said Ms. James who had her long, straight brown hair in a ponytail and honey brown eyes. She had tan skin almost like Flora's and was a few inches taller than me.

I of course joined up with Layla and Flora.

"Let's get cracking!" Layla says rubbing her hands together.

We created a dance routine which was simple , but truly amazing thanks to Layla's choreographing.

Ms. James watched the groups one by one and joined them together soon she came to us, "Wow girls this wonderful and flawless! Why don't you go and join Bloom, Stella and Tecna over there , their routine is remarkable." she says motioning to a redhead, a blond and a girl with pixie cut purple hair.

Wow, I thought I was the only one with unusual natural hair colour!

**_Musa, Flora and Layla finally meet Bloom, Stella and Tecna! Will it be a start of a beautiful friendship? Or will it be one train wreck after another?_**

**Next chapter will have Riven, Helia, Brandon, Tecna, Bloom and Stella.**

**This story may have quite a bit of Musa and Riven but each couple will have their own problems. **

**_Until Next Time..._**

**_PS: _THE ONLY COUPLES TOGETHER ARE LAYLA AND NABU AND STELLA AND BRANDON ONLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**They are all wearing their Season 5 outfits.**

**Musa POV**

In Elite you have to know how to sing and dance but you will also be able to take another subject or club like cheerleading (that Flora is forcing me to join with her) or basketball (Which Sky and Nabu are taking) or you join the IQ club (Which Timmy is taking which doesn't start till next month so he gets free time) or Boxing (Which Lucky Layla is taking).

As the bell rang and music finished I was pulled by Flora out of the classroom to the girls locker room.

I moaned, " Do I really have to why can't we just join art club or something, not a club full of prissy, snobby chicks."

"Hey! My cousins goes there!" Sky says, " But I have to admit she is spoilt, snobby and prissy. Don't tell her I said that." he adds quickly.

"See you later!" Layla said smirking as she left in her boxing outfit.

"How comes you making me go not her?" I huffed crossing my arms as I stood there in a black belly shirt with gold writing which said Falcons on it and lining around the waistline and a short black skirt with gold lining as well with black booty shorts under that weren't visible.

"Firstly, she's already signed up for boxing ages ago, Secondly I already signed us up." Flora said in the same outfit crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Just tell them I'm sick," I said turning away.

"Please Muse do it for me, I can't do it without you, I'm willing to get down on my knees and beg!" she said pulling a puppy dog face that I couldn't resist.

"But only for you," I sighed as she dragged me to the fields.

**Flora POV**

"Well, well , well what do we have here," said a girl with long flowing blond hair and hazel eyes accompanied by a girl with with deep red locks which I'm pretty sure are natural and bright blue eyes as she inspected all 6 that had come to audition carefully.

"Well I'm Stella, captain of the cheerleading team and this is Bloom my co-captain and we take the orders round here understand?" She says reaching her desk and leaning against it.

Musa was about to open her mouth to protest when I stepped on her foot.

She seethed and gave me a look like 'What was that for?'.

"As you may or may not know we only have 2 spaces available and it will only go to the best of the best , this will be the routine that you will perform to me, Tecna hit it!" She said to another girl from dance this morning who was typing on her laptop. I heard she's the most smartest kid in school..I wonder if she's smarter than Timmy.

As the music played Stella, Bloom and a couple of members of the squad done a routine which was awesome! It's so easy but complicated but I can remember it all.

"Now you're turn!" Stella said.

All the girls who had audition suddenly backed down and left leaving only Musa and I.

" Us?" I asked gulping.

"Show me what you got!" Stella said looking displeased.

As the music started playing me and Musa repeated their dance moves adding a bit of our own moves in there.

As the music ended I hoped we got in.

"You're in as long as you know who's boss ." Stella said as she left with Bloom and 5 others in the squad by her side.

"That's it! That's all!" Musa said angrily," We don't even know when the next practice is!"

"It's here! Tomorrow in the Gym." Flora exclaimed happily hugging me.

"There goes my morning dance practicing." I mumbled.

Look on the bright side at least I'm keeping my best friend happy.

"Cheerleading is dancing technically." Flora said as we linked arms and left the empty field.

Lunch..

With Tecna, Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Helia and Riven...

**Helia POV**

"Yo, RIVEN, HELIA Over here!" Brandon yelled from our table.

As we headed over there with our lunch I realised I forgot my drink.

"Uh..Wait I'm going to go and get my drink." I said placing my food on the table.

I went over to the drink box I was about to take a juice carton when someone else also reached for it. As soon as our hands touched I felt a shock of electricity, a spark. The person quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, you can take it." said a soft voice I looked to see a beautiful brunette with emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.

"No it's fine there's two there anyway." I said handing her one which she gratefully took.

"My names Helia." I said kissing her hand making her blush deep scarlet.

"Hi I'm Flora." She said sweetly as she looked up staring into my eyes.

I was put in a deep trance. Our hands were still touching.

"Flora! What's taking you so long!" called a girl with navy hair.

We quickly broke apart.

"Bye!" She quickly said before leaving me starstruck.

I slowly made my way back to the table.

"What were you with 'her'" Stella hissed.

"I..I..What's wrong with her?" I asked taking a sip from my drink.

"She's not who you think she is!" Stella said, "Believe me..She's one of the new editions to the squad."

"And.." I said.

"I've got a plan!" Stella says evilly.

She tells me to date Flora and then break up with her causing her heartbreak and she'll leave. I don't like the plan but Stella tells me she's bad news and I believe her of course.

I've known her for 10 years and I've only known Flora for 10 seconds it's kinda obvious who to believe.

**(A/N Stella may be evil to begin with as she thinks Flora and Musa may be as good as her and she feels threatened by them but she gets nicer)**

**Stella POV **

I may feel a tiny bit bad for what I'm doing to Flora but it's for the team. And as captain I must protect the team.

Me and Brandon were in the hallway before we left for our classes we had to resume with the lessons we done before lunch. Me doing cheerleading , him doing basketball (he's captain too) though we were going to share the gym.

"You know this Flora chick, I mean come on she can't be that bad she looks too innocent." Brandon said pecking me on the lips.

"I know what I'm doing." I whispered as we hugged.

"Whatever you say sunshine!" He said kissing me one last time before heading to the gym.

"Bye snookums.." I said.

I have this gut feeling in my stomach. Have I done something wrong? Am I protecting the team really or just let my jealousy get the best of me..

**Brandon POV**

I just came to the boy's dorms when I saw a girl stand near the door leaning against it.

"Hey Brandy." She says. She must be on the cheerleading team because she's wearing it's uniform. Oh wait she's Nora she has this major crush on me once she tried kissing me during practice and she ended leaving with a black eye. Stella punched her.

"Hello." I said confused why she was here.

"Are we still on for the date tonight?" She asked running her fingers along my chest.

"Excuse me?" I said taking her hand off and opening my dorm room.

"Call me?" She says before disappearing.

What the hell? What will Stell say if she finds out? I don't want it to be a big problem again..I'll tell her soon..

**Layla POV**

I can't believe the seniors here have to stay in the dorms. I just hope I'm roomed with Flora or Musa. Thank God my parents payed for me to get an enormous dorm but they payed plenty.

There's 3 rooms in each dorm , a living room , 3 toilets and a kitchen.

On my dorm key card it said Dorm 28 Room 2.

I open the door and nearly end up tripping over someone's suitcase there about 7 orange and yellow suitcases left in the living room.

I enter Room 2 there were plenty of more orange and yellow luggage belonging to someone. There were clothes everywhere I had to heave my 2 green suitcases through it.

There were two beds someone had already taken one, 2 desks , 2 walk in closets, 2 dressing tables (one of them had lots of makeup on it and when I say lots I mean lots) and a few drawers at the bedside. But the room was massive even bigger than my one back home.

I sat on the bed that wasn't taken lying down on it. Boy I was warned out all that work. Suddenly someone appeared from one of the big pile of clothes.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We both screamed.

"What's going on?" Flora said coming in with Musa and 2 other girls from dance looking at us.

"I just got freaked out because she appeared out of nowhere." I explained but was cut off because my phone had just started ringing. I looked at the caller ID.

Nabu!

"Hey honey!" He said as I picked.

"Hey sweetie! How's your new dorm?" I asked shutting the girls up.

"It's alright I guess but my roommate is kind of moody," he said", extremely. His name's Riven" he added as I heard some cursing in the background.

I laughed, "Well all the best with him. Gotta go honey love you!" I exclaimed.

"Love you too!" he said back hanging up as did I.

"Was that Nabu." Musa asked.

"Yep. he's stuck with a moody guy called.. Riven?" I said forgetting.

Musa looked smirked. "Guy from this morning."

"Stupid, Tall, Annoying, Grouchy. Yep that's our Riven" said Tecna the girl with cool purple hair that was short.

"I wish Nabu the best of luck I've put up with him for how long now..10 years!" Bloom said the girl with deep red hair as we laughed.

"How about we have a slumber party tonight to get to know each other after you know!"Stella exclaimed referring to dance this morning where we didn't quite get along.

**Stella POV**

I guess Flora and her friends aren't too bad. I hope Helia hasn't asked her out just yet. Though they do make a good couple...

_**Will Brandon tell Stella? What will happen when everyone has to do boy-girl duets? Will the winx sort everything out in the next chapter? Will Helia ask Flora out? Will he fall for her kind nature and beauty?**_

**Stella may seem like a bitch but the story hasn't kicked off yet. I've got something in store for each and every couple!**

**Thank you to everyone who commented last time and everyone who read Chapter 1!**

**Until next time!**

_**{Random915}**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tecna POV**

Flora, Layla and Musa seem really nice. We were having a wonderful time until Stella asked a question and Musa just froze.

"Why do you hate boys so much?" Stella and her boy-crazy antics asked.

Layla sticking up for Musa," You don't need to know it's not really your business."

"No, Layla..it's fine if they really need to know I'll tell them, let's just get over and done with." Musa said.

"3 years ago when I was 15 I met Cameron Blakewood..." Flora and Layla had a look of hate on their faces at the mention of his name.

**Musa POV**

He hurt me and I'll never be able to love again..

"When we met it was like love at first sight and soon enough we were dating. He was the most popular guy in school all the girls wanted to date him, all the guys wanted to be him. I wasn't popular and it was weird that he didn't go date a popular girl. He chose me. I thought he was special, I thought he loved me after 1 year of dating, we had a perfect relationship, We were the school's most popular couple, I was 16 he was 17, things started to go down hill..."

_Flashback_

_It was valentines day and I went to surprise Cameron with some flowers, chocolate and a romantic DVD. He was always doing stuff like this for me so I decided for once to do something nice for him. _

_I knocked on the door and Cameron stepped out only in boxers and a night robe. He looked surprised to see me._

_"Hey Musa, what you doing here?" He asked surprised._

_I can't believe he forgot._

_"Cameron! It's valentine's day remember, I was suppose to come to yours." I said upset._

_"I'm kind of busy." He said as I heard a voice in the background._

_"Where's your parents?" I asked. He's an only child._

_"No, they went on vacation for valentines" _

_I ignored the fact that he could have remembered it was valentines day since his parents went on vacation for it._

_"Then who's that?" I asked trying to look inside which he was covering._

_A girl stepped out wearing a t-shirt of Cameron's which went mid-thigh for her._

_"Baby who's this?"She asked as she snaked her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips._

_I narrowed my eyes," What do you think you're doing with **MY **boyfriend!" _

_I pulled her off him , then she tried slapping me, I grabbed her hand and twisted it._

_"Stop!Stop!" She said in pain._

_"As you wish." I said gingerly letting her go._

_Cameron ran to her as she exaggerated saying she had a bruise. Then they started making out._

_I looked at them in disbelief and ran away in tears._

_"Musa!" Cameron called. But I totally ignored him._

_The girl who was there took him back and closed the door. As she did I looked closely at her face._

_No, it can't be can it? _

_Was that Chantelle my evil step sister? She's 18 why would she be with my boyfriend._

_She wouldn't sink that low she wouldn't.._

_Or would she?_

_End of Flashback_

"What a jerk! Do you still talk to Chantelle?" Bloom asked.

"Hell no! Turns out her mother was a gold digger using my father for money they were so close to getting married but not if we were there to stop it though my dad called it off a few months before, haven't seen them since." I replied," All the time a use to mention him around her she always use to smile like she was hiding something, I can't believe we were close to becoming sisters!"

"And I'm not finished!" I said remembering the worst part.

Layla shivered and Flora looked sad.

_Flashback _

_Next day at school.._

_I was still recovering from the break-up when suddenly I was grabbed by someone and thrown against the lockers the person quickly covered my mouth as I started to shout._

_No one was in the hallway._

_Turns out the person was Cameron. He threw me into the janitors closet._

_"Ok, listen here bitch, we're going to walk out of this room and act like nothing's happened, you're going to sit on my table with my friends not your stupid ones and your going to kiss me infront of everyone like nothing's happened!" He snarled._

_"And why would I wanna do that!" I said my confidence growing._

_"Because of this.." Slapping me across the cheek._

_"You think that's going to stop me!" I said rising up angrily punching him._

_He winced. I sure do pack a good punch._

_"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little-daddy-kins, now would you." _

_"You wouldn't!" I hissed my eyes watering._

_"Try me?"_

_"Anyway you can't touch my dad, because he can have you dead in 2 seconds flat." I said furiously._

_"I have my ways." His eyes twinkling._

_I narrowed my eyes._

_"Chantelle." he whispered just as the janitor's closet door flew opened._

_It was the janitor._

_He looked at us disapprovingly._

_No, no way would a **do it **with anyone especially with **him**. I'm too young I'm not that kind of person unlike *cough* Chantelle that slut *cough*_

_I didn't believe Cameron but I wouldn't take any chances._

_Later back home.._

_On my way upstairs I was grabbed aggressively. I looked at the culprit._

_Chantelle._

_"Hey little sis, lonely break up?" She taunted cornering me in the corner of the hallway._

_"Like I care, anyway I'm just here to tell you to follow Cam's orders , he wasn't joking." She says then leaves me there._

_Eww...Cam seriously and she's older than him that is just wrong._

_Cougar Alert!_

_Oh no..*remembering*.. Dad!_

_I have to do this for Dad._

_End of Flashback_

"Who does that?" Tecna said angrily.

"Oh look..A bitch and A bastard what a perfect couple." Stella said sarcastically with hate in her eyes.

"Who would do that , that guy is no human I tell you!" Bloom said fire burning in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_After months of emotional abuse from Chantelle and Cameron I was getting more and more depressed._

_One day Cameron just flipped out and slapped me. He hadn't hit me since we 'got back together'._

_It started to get worse as Chantelle started abusing me both physically and verbally._

_Soon my dad started to realise though my evil step mom knew about it._

_I say 'Like Mother, Like Daughter'_

_One day we were up in our room (this was after Chantelle and her evil mother had left)_

_We were watching movies like old times when Cameron started talking about running away. I got so scared and refused. He started packing my clothes and as he finished I kicked him where the sun don't shine._

_He punched me several times just as he went for another blow my dad came in. He was absolutely livid._

_He pulled him off me and practically kicked him out. I thought I was safe. There was a treacherous storm it was so bad I thought it was going to flood._

_Later that night I heard someone knocking on my window._

_I was so frightened. Suddenly the storm crashed through my window along with Cameron._

_"Come on we are leaving!" he hissed grabbing me by the arm and grabbing my suitcase in the other._

_He threw me in the car still in my pjs which were now soaking wet._

_While he drove I realised he had a black eye and bloody nose._

_"Are you ok?" I asked starting small talk with him touching his face._

_He winced," Tell that to your stupid friends!" he growled._

_Suddenly we heard sirens._

_"Shit!" he cursed he pulled me out if the car along with him._

_I was terrified. And freezing cold._

_He starting running grabbing me along with him. We came to a halt at a cliff police cars were surrounding us._

_"Jump!" he yelled grabbing my arm._

_"No!" I screamed as I ripped my hand out of his grasp but ended up tripping and falling off the cliff..._

_End of Flashback.._

"Oh my gosh! How could you still survive after that?" Stella asked the only one who could still speak out of the three.

"I guess she's really strong," Layla says knutting her arm around my shoulder.

"If it was for her and Nabu I could have died they dived into the water to actually save me risking their lives they were officially my heroes," I said wrapping my arm around Flora's shoulder," And you. Sky and Timmy as well. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Come here!" Bloom said pulling them all in for a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few weeks later...**

**M Mall M**

**S Stella S**

"Helia is so sweet we went out on a picnic in the park and he gave me a rose," Flora gushed. Aww they make such a cute couple thank god I called off that bet I can't believe I done that Flora is now one of my best friends I'd never do that.

Suddenly Tecna's phone suddenly buzzed.

Her face grew grave as she read it," It was Drew he called of our date tonight again...I guess long distance relationships don't really work out. Ever since he moved to LA I feel like he has no interest in me now...He said he couldn't make it into to town but I honestly don't know what to believe anymore."

"You have a boyfriend?" Layla asked surprised.

"Of course we've been together for about 3 years...why are you so surprised?" Tecna asked narrowing her eyes.

"No! It's just like you've never mentioned him that's all...Unlike someone I know Snookums this Snookums that OMG Honeybear it's beautiful you're the best!" shrieked Layla mimicking Stella in a high pitched voice.

"I don't say that! Especially OMG" Stella protested with her mouth opened as she slapped Layla on the head lightly who in return stuck her tongue out.

"Oh you can talk!" Stella exclaimed smirking she carried on texting on her phone when she saw something unbelievable though she decided not to say anything.

**You think your life's perfect don't you?**

**Oh no I'm going to destroy your life bit by bit just like you did to me starting with your boyfriend.**

**You don't always get what you want. If I can't have him then neither can YOU**

**T Tecna T**

Tecna just rolled her eyes at her best friends typical banter but something caught her eye.

"Drew?" she murmured as she watched the boy kiss a girl on the cheek and hug her. The girl wore a very short outfit whereas the guy had a mens leather jacket, black jeans, a pair of black and white checkered vans and a white ralph lauren polo. His jet black hair was short but curly at the front. Once he took of his shades he was instantly recognisable. Those deep brown pools she had once fallen in love with...

As the unknown girl left Drew came closer to view.

"Tecna? Oh hey Tecna how you doing!" He said hugging her. When he did she smelt an unfamiliar perfume precisely Lady Gaga's 'Fame'.

"Hey Drew what are you doing here I thought you were held back and couldn't make it," she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't think like that baby of course I wanted to see you! It's just...I wanted to surprise you that's all!" He said obviously lying.

"You're so sweet!" she said as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek though in her mind she was thinking.

_Do you really expect me to think that I ma**y be younger than you by a year but I'm not stupid.**_

"Got to go Tec I'll see you later. Promise?" he said before kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded then sighed.

_**What's happened to us Drew?**_

**B Brandon B**

**Brandy times up I let you have you fun with Stella **

**You better have enjoyed it because it's never happening AGAIN**

I know this sounds like a murderous note but trust me it is.

That bitch Mitzi is so scary what does she mean. I swear she's been causing me nightmares terrible ones. **(I decided to change her name to Mitzi since Nora sounds a lot like Nova)**

The next day at school she approaches me by my locker.

"Hey Brandy" she says trying to sound sexy.

I cringed I especially hate it when she calls me that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sternly.

"Remember the deal you're my boyfriend now," she hissed as Stella approached us angrily.

"Mitzi...how many times have I told you to back off my boyfriend now...20? 60? 100?" she said deadly.

"Not unless he wants me to..." she smirked holding on to me slyly.

"Brandon is this true?" Stella asked her eyes watering.

"I...I..."I said stammering looking back and forth between both of the girls. Mitzi was glaring at me while Stella looked like she was about to cry.

In my head I was screaming **_Stella I love you so so much if only you knew!_**

"Brandon if you can't choose then I guess we were never meant to be," she said calmly as she shut her eyes holding her tears in.

Everyone gasped as she left while Mitzi just held on to me clutching me like I was a prize smirking looking like she just won the lottery.

As she left my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**S Stella S**

I cried until I had no tears left I got up and dragged myself to the dormitory only to be met with glares.

"How could you do that after everything you backstabbing little spoiled brat!" Musa screeched.

"I don't understand?" I stammered.

"You know exactly what you done. Mitzi told us that she overheard Helia saying he had broken up with Flo and he only needed to get his money of **you** since he won the bet as all the guys handed him 20 dollar bills!" yeled Layla angrily.

"And you believe that bitch and not me!" I exclaim.

"Why wouldn't we?" snarled Bloom as she and Tecna glared at me.

Two of my best friends that I've known since I was 3!

"Some best friends you guys were suppose to be," I muttered to all of them as I left in shame.

**F Flora F**

_**Would Stella really do that I mean I don't know what to believe judging when we first met she wasn't very nice **_I thought.

Every day is so wonderful  
>Then suddenly it's hard to breathe<p>

**I started singing as I went down along the empty hallways running my fingers along the lockers.**

Now and then I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.<p>

**I curled myself up in a ball in a corner.**

**Wait! I can't let myself be hung up about a boy**

**I get up with my head held high.**

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
>Words can't bring me down<p>

I am beautiful in every single way.

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.  
>So don't you bring me down today.<p>

**I heard soft crying coming from the stage in the auditorium **

To all your friends you're delirious,  
>So consumed in all your doom.<p>

**I walked down along the rows of chairs to the back of the stage to find Stella crying**

Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
>The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.<br>is that the way it is?

**I saw her holding a tiny pocket knife to her wrist I took it of her**

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring you down...oh no<p>

**She looked up and saw me,**

**"Shouldn't you hate me? Just let me die"**

You are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no<br>So don't you bring me down today...

**"No you're my best friend."**

**"You believe me?"**

**"Why wouldn't I?" **

**She then explained everything that happened with Brandon and everything at the end she burst into tears and fell to the ground.**

**I hugged her. We both started singing smiling as we got up.**

No matter what we do  
>(no matter what we do)<br>No matter what we say  
>(no matter what we say)<br>We're the song inside the tune  
>Full of beautiful mistakes<p>

And everywhere we go  
>(and everywhere we go)<br>The sun will always shine  
>(the sun will always, always shine)<br>And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no<br>We are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no<br>So don't you bring me down today

**Stella sang the last part as we opened the door to our dorm linking arms.**

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
>Don't you bring me down ooh... today<p>

Everyone ran to us immediately.

**S Stella S**

"Stella we are so so sorry!" exclaimed Musa as we all hugged," I was acting like a bitch we all were!"

"Forgivesies!" they all chorused as well as Flora.

"Of course!" I giggled as they all bought me into a hug again.

"Can't breathe...Too tight!" I managed to squeak out before they all let me go.

Flo and I explained everything to them.

"Now we need to think of a way to get them back!" Layla cackled evilly rubbing her hands together.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bitchy Mitzi and the guys of course!" Flora laughed madly.

"Wow I've seen pissed off Flora but I've never seen evil Flora!" I laughed.

"I taught you well Flo," grinned Musa.

"Yeah you're becoming more like me everyday!" Layla said.

"Now we need REVENGE!" Flora says laughing madly again.

"I like this side of you better Flo!" Bloom laughed.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked narrowing her eyes.

"The fun side!" Bloom said laughing.

"So your saying I was never fun..." Flora said sulking while pouting.

"No no of course not it's just that..." Bloom began trying to think.

"Just what?" Flora said.

"Nothing," Bloom said smiling as we stifled laughter.

"Hmm...that's what I thought," she said smirking humorously as I bursted laughing joined with everyone else including Flo.

"SHOCKING NEWS Flora Linphea now has a evil side watch Helia crazy ex girlfriend is coming for you!" Tecna said hilariously in a reporter's voice.

"OMG I've got stitches from laughing so much!" I cried wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"And you have just proved my point!" Layla said pointing to me.

"OMG I do not say Omg a lot," I exclaimed realising what I just said myself. Ooops!

"There you go again!" Layla laughed as all the girls started mimicking me saying Omg.

"Omg I forgot to do my nails!"

"Omg I didn't do my homework!"

"Omg a new hair curler!"

"Omg tickets to 1D!"

"Omg I need new make up!"

"Hey!" I yelled throwing a pillows at all of them and suddenly I was ambushed with about a million fluffy pillows as Just Us Girls by Winx Club began to play.


End file.
